digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takato Matsuki
|digivice=Red and white D-Power Gold and white D-Power |cards= |age=(Ja:) 10 (En:) 12 |born= |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) Middle School |gender=Male |relatives=Takehiro Matsuki (Father) Yoshie Matsuki (Mother) Kai Urazoe (Cousin) Unnamed Grandfather |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Tamer Student General (Super Digica Taisen) |alias= |mega=Gallantmon |mega2=Gallantmon Crimson Mode |}} is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers series and one of the three main protagonists. Takato is a cheerful, happy, carefree person, and loves Digimon, loving to play the Digimon card game and drawing Digimon he made up. One such Digimon became his partner; . He became fast friends with and his partner, Terriermon. He had a crush on throughout the series. Takato cares about all of his friends and their Digimon. Takato is considered to the leader of the Tamers by many fans though it was never explicitly stated. Takato was voiced by Makoto Tsumura in Japanese and Brian Beacock in English. Takato has two image songs. "Across the Tears" is his Best Tamers solo; "Kiseki no Takaramono" ("Treasure of Miracles") is his solo on the Digimon 10th Anniversary CD. His Best Partners duet with Guilmon is "Futari de La La La" ("The Two of Us, La La La"). He also sings two songs with Jenrya and Ruki, "3 Primary Colors" and "Santamon o Sagase!!" ("Search for Santamon!!"), and (naturally) in the male characters' rendition of "The Biggest Dreamer," on the "WE LOVE DiGiMON MUSiC" memorial CD. Appearance Takato has the appearance of an average preteen boy, with chocolate eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He usually wears a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers. He usually wears yellow goggles atop his head, but can be seen occasionally without them. Description Takato is an only child. He comes from a family who runs their very own bakery. Takato is extremely imaginative and loves to be creative, so he likes drawing. One day he draws Guilmon on a notepad and his recently acquired D-Power scans the drawings to create his new partner, donning yellow goggles to show his Digimon Tamer status. At the start of the series Takato has an understanding of the world that is expected of his age; combined with his sensitivity, this causes him to worry about failing as a tamer, ruining his dream come true that is Guilmon. Consequently, he tries to the best of his ability to be a good tamer, but due to his inexperience (having never had responsibily before) he ends up crying when he doesn't know what to do. However, Takato is shown to be rather perceptive, in the sense that he understands the meaning behind concepts and events quickly, and ponders it's consequences before making a choice (and when repeating the choice, understands further consequences). This rapid development becomes evident when he vehemently tells that having a Digimon is not a game, but despite this he never loses the sense of fun; he actually begins to understand it's importance. At first he's not very good at battling (an example is the battle between Guilmon and Devidramon he was using cards that made things worse and the only reason that they won was his caring about Guilmon caused him to digivolve into Growlmon) but as time goes on he gets better at it (an example of this is the fight with IceDevimon an enemy even Kyubimon couldn't destroy but he'd gotten good enough at battling that he used the perfect combo on Guilmon that he was able to destroy IceDevimon easily without even digivolving to Growlmon). He seems to have a deep bond with Guilmon and when Guilmon was mortally wounded by the tiger Deva Mihiramon, he had some kind of dream where he and Guilmon (as Growlmon) talked where he said that he wasn't worthy to be a Tamer but if Growlmon still wanted to fight he'd help. This caused him to get a Blue Card and Growlmon digivolved to WarGrowlmon thanks to it and destroyed his foe. WarGrowlmon told him that he was worthy and thanked him for fighting with him. During the fight with Vikarlamon when everyone else had given up he stepped up and through his bond with WarGrowlmon shared his own energy and strength with him. Takato and WarGrowlmon's combined strength freed WarGrowlmon and destroyed Vikarlamon who before was too powerful to be beaten. Takato took Guilmon with him to Okinawa, where he was to stay with his cousin, Kai, and his grandfather. Initially, Takato didn't want to go, due to previous memories, but he soon after liked the experience of the islands. When Digimon started showing up in Okinawa, Takato, Guilmon and Kai took up battle with several of them. After saving Minami, the daughter of the creator of a V-Pet, Takato looked after her until she was kidnapped by rogue Digimon and taken to VP Labs. Takato, , and , 's "partner", took after her and rescued her and her father before engaging Mephistomon in battle. Henry, Rika and their partners soon joined the battle against the Ultimate Level Digimon. Takato was present when the battle continued into another dimension where , and created the "Trinity Burst" to defeat . The murder of Leomon unbalances Takato's mind and in his blood-lust for Beelzemon, he forces WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to the Mega level. However, his hatred got the best of him, and twisted the digivolution and WarGrowlmon dark-digivolved into Megidramon, as well as causing his Digivice to overload and shatter. In the following episode, realizing what he had done and what his partner meant to him, Takato reached the Guilmon inside Megidramon and caused him to revert back to Guilmon. He wanted to help Guilmon fight Beelzemon so badly at that point that they biomerged to form Gallantmon and defeated Beelzemon. Takato received a new Digivice as a result. Takato's imagination often gets the best of him, and he can occasionally let his feelings or his imagination cloud his judgment. He tends to act goofy, carefree and childish, but is capable of donning a more adult image when circumstances become serious. He also tries to help other people, when aware of their problems, and is quite capable of placing himself in their situation; examples of this range from his difficulty in telling his parents of his perceived duty (especially his mother), to sending a message in behalf of all the tamers to their parents, despite the group being separated. By the end of the series, his perception of good and evil has evolved to the point of not simply considering their opponents "bad guys"; instead he judges them by their actions, and thus does not hesitate in battle, if he feels warranted, to kill the opponent when the chance presents itself. That being true, he also searches for any possible alternatives beforehand, and is open to others views on the current situation/problem. Takato was calling Rika and slipped out that the others were planning a surprise party for her. To try and make up for it, he simply suggests they go look at cherry blossoms together instead (despite not being the right time for it), but the appearance of a crazy Locomon thwarted the idea. Takato and Growlmon were separated after the initial attack on Locomon, with Takato ending up on board one of the Digimon's carriages. Rika and Renamon soon joined him on board, but Rika was soon overtaken by Parasimon and was made to attack Takato (here he displays a certain agility). Guilmon, who had caught up to Locomon, helped free Rika from Parasimon's control and Takato biomerged with him to become to save Rika from another Parasimon. Finding out that Locomon's destination was a portal to the Digital World that was allowing an invasion of , Gallantmon, , and the other Tamers teamed up to defeat the incoming Parasimon. When the battle became too much, his determination to win caused Gallantmon to mode change into and destroy all of the Parasimon in one shot. Afterwards, Takato attended Rika's birthday party and when Rika left he followed her, but stopped him from going to her and let her be alone. Takato appears alongside Guilmon in Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon Rumble Arena 2, Digimon Battle Spirit, and Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5. Takato is one of the playable characters of the opening and ending chapters of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. While searching for , he, Henry, and Rika are captured by and chained to crosses. After viewing the events of Digimon Adventure and its sequel, they break free from their bonds, only to fight to save Impmon. Takato is the first of the DigiDestined and Tamers that saves during the course of Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. After being saved from , he lends Guilmon and his D-Power to Ryo to aid him in his journey. Takato is the only protagonist that Ryo has to save; Ryo has a choice to save one of two or more in subsequent missions. Other appearances Digimon Frontier A Gallantmon runs an armory at the Autumn Leaf Fair, and is unable to help Zoe Orimoto find the Toucanmon and the stolen D-Tectors. In the Japanese version this Gallantmon doesn't speak, while in the American dub it speaks in the same manner as in Tamers and even refers to itself in the plural as a definite shoutout. Digimon Xros Wars Takato appears alongside on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat. Takato shows up again during the final battle with , and marvels about how cool it is to be standing next to Tai and Davis on the battlefield. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) When ponders Nene's digixros with , he recalls a legend about a human digixrosing with his Digimon, and pictures Takato and his Digimon becoming . Digimon Forms Gallantmon Gallantmon Crimson Mode Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Weekly Featured Articles